


Krants and his no good au days

by niconugget



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Other, beaten, loved, more drabbles than anything, my favorite character gets scared, not in that order, whatever comes to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Krantz combined with my mind gets more attention then a minor villain gets, depends on inspiration. No full story.





	Krants and his no good au days

Krantz is not one to get scared [unless its doctor Aris] but when a rogue faction of the union acts without purpose to Lukedonia, and him alone was the only one who was nearby, well the choices of all out war was NOT an option [at this point].

Armed with the strongest d-5 pills on his person and a stun gun strong enough to stun modified soldiers. He thinks he would find blood and carnage. He was wrong on one thing. It was not a proper fight. It was carnage allright, and a massacre. Of humans.

"You look high in command. I suppose you would come peacefully to explain all this mess to our lord."

A young man holding a shield and sword, sheathed in the spine of union soldiers. Poor bastards. Then Krantz realize the boy is talking to him. Being captured is also, not a option. It would ruin his reputation and- The boy having sensed he wouldn't come peacefully, had disappeared only for Krnatz to pass out from a simple chop of the neck. And to think he was on break...


End file.
